Drown Your Sorrows
by Elv
Summary: They've been together. They broke up. Drabble. #8


**Drabble**.

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

_A smile. A kiss. A teardrop. And that was that._

**Drown Your Sorrows**

I breathed out my cold breath against my thick gloves. I rubbed my palms together, intending to warm up my freezing hands. I walked swiftly across the snow, approaching to the other side.

And there was he. I hesitated. I stopped on my tracks.

What I saw literally took my breath away. I stood there rooted on the snowy land. It was _4 Degree Celsius_, but I didn't mind.

**He was making out with another girl.**

I turned immediately, my _pigtails_ followed suit. My heartbeat grew rapidly, and I was trembling. Not because of the low temperature of winter, but—

_This is so ironic, so cliché, _I told myself.

Memories of him almost immediately rushed into my blurry mind.

The moment we spent together.

The days we went for movies.

**The**** time when we once loved each other.**

I merely walked away from the scene.

It was Christmas, and he promised a date with me.

_And oh, what a fool I was._

Trying to surprise him on that very day when I said _'No, I will be busy then'_.

I heard him yell my name,

And boy, how I wish to just strangle him to death and throw his corpse at the rubbish dump.

**But I didn't.**

I walked, I ran, I slipped.

But it didn't stop me.

I have made my choice.

**There's no turning back, I know.**

I went straight back to my house and locked it.

Then short, abrupt knocks were on the door.

He kept calling out my name, but I ignored.

I went into the bathroom and bore my eyes into the mirror.

And in that, I saw a pitiful lady staring back at me.

Her hazel eyes were brimming in tears and her cheeks were rosy.

She then took hold of a razor blade and scrutinized it.

_**Once and for all**_, _she said._

_

* * *

  
_

"_What on earth happened to you?"_, became the question of the day after that.

I smiled softly at them and resumed my work.

They probably understood, and they left.

Then my cell rang.

I looked.

It was **him**, _again._

_He wanted to talk, he said._

I agreed, and we met.

He was surprised at first when he saw me.

And the question came again. I kept quiet.

Throughout the whole conversation, he was the one who did all the talking and explaining.

He said the girl was just another colleague who was obsessed with him.

He said he truly loved me.

He said it was a mistake.

I merely listened.

And when he finally stopped, I gave him a small _smile_.

It wasn't sincere, I know.

After that, I left.

And this time, he did not call out my name.

And a warm _teardrop_ escaped my eyes.

That was seven years ago.

I still maintained my **short** hair,

I dyed it **black**,

And I wore **gray** contacts.

No one could recognize me.

Not even my best friend.

Not even **him**.

Sometimes when I bumped into him,

He couldn't recognize me.

He looked filthy.

He looked desperate.

He looked sick.

He looked like an addict.

And only much later I knew he was indeed ill.

**Human Immunodeficiency Virus **was its name.

The day he left the world,

I visited him, and took care of him for the day.

He thought I was another volunteer.

He smiled gratefully at me.

He coughed blood.

I hugged him and patted his back slightly.

No, I was not giving in.

And then I saw a tear escape from his eyes.

He was weak.

I knew he couldn't hold on much longer.

And at that very day, he **passed away**.

I heard his heartbeat slowly decrease, and at the strike of midnight, he **went.**

A soft gasp escaped from my mouth as I held him in my arms.

He was thin, pale, but he was warm.

**He always is.**

Before putting him back on the bed, I gave him a slight peck on his cold lips, and a tear escaped from my eyes.

I had my _revenge_, I let myself **drown into my own sorrow**, but, was this something I want?

I looked at his peaceful and serene face for one more time, and I felt all negative emotions were released from my heart. I smiled at him.

"**Happy Birthday, ****Hyuga Natsume."**

**

* * *

**

**It's Natsume's birthday today!**

**Just thought of writing something today, when I should be studying hell out.**

**Green button plleeaasee :)**


End file.
